


Dialoge

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vor einer Weile forderte ich zu einer first-line-challenge mit den Worten "He's gay, Jim" von McCoy heraus. Das ist die Übersetzung meiner Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialoge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dialogues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186247) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS  
> Paarung: K/S  
> Code: NC-17  
> Summe: Vor einer Weile forderte ich zu einer first-line-challenge mit den Worten "He's gay, Jim" von McCoy heraus. Das ist die Übersetzung meiner Story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction" und wer zu jung ist, sollt wo anders spielen gehen.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

"Er ist schwul, Jim"

"Was?"

"Ich sagte, dass er schwul ist."

"Ich habe dich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass du das weißt, Pille."

"Ich denke oft, ich kenne ihn besser als du."

"Er hat dir erzählt, dass er schwul ist?"

"Ja."

"Warum hat er es nicht mir gesagt?"

"Er fürchtet sich natürlich vor deiner Reaktion. Er denkt, du würdest ihn nicht mehr akzeptieren."

"Das ist doch blödsinnig. Hast du ihm erzählt, dass ich ...?"

"Nein. Ich bin nicht der Richtige dafür. Aber Jim, du solltest mit ihm sprechen. Bald."

///////////

"Wir müssen miteinander reden. Jetzt."

"Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendetwas zwischen uns zu besprechen gibt."

"Doch, da ist etwas. Wir müssen über dich und deine Mutter und mich sprechen, David."

"Du hast uns verlassen. Was gibt es noch zu sagen?"

"Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, warum ich gehen musste."

"Deine Karriere war dir wichtiger als dein eigenes Kind."

"Das war nicht der Grund, David. Ich wäre geblieben, wenn ich deine Mutter wirklich geliebt hätte. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Um ehrlich zu sein, du hättest nie empfangen werden dürfen."

"Oh, das ist nett. Jetzt bin ich ein Unfall."

"David, bitte höre mir zu. Du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich. Ich hatte auch starke Gefühle für deine Mutter, aber ich begehrte sie nie wirklich. Sie verdient etwas besseres als einen Mann, der nicht in der Lage ist, ihre Bedürfnisse komplett zu befriedigen. David, ich bin schwul."

///////////

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder sicher an Bord bist, Jim."

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Spock. Unten auf dem Asteroiden habe ich David erzählt, dass ich schwul bin. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht."

"Du hast das Recht dazu, Jim."

"Ja, aber ich würde ihm auch gern von uns erzählen, damit er wirklich versteht, warum ich nicht mit ihm und seiner Mutter leben konnte."

"Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, habe ich nichts dagegen."

"Gut. Aber zuerst: Wenn diese Mission vorbei ist, möchte ich dich in meinem Bett haben und dich wild nehmen, Spock. Es ist lange her, seit wir die Chance hatten, uns zu lieben."

"Auch da habe ich nichts dagegen, Jim, aber wir werden sehen, wer hier wen nimmt."

-Ende-


End file.
